


Буквы

by kirikokun



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabble, Drama, Letters, M/M, alleged death, missed stage
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikokun/pseuds/kirikokun
Summary: Фронтовые письма по буквам





	Буквы

**Author's Note:**

> WTF Bucky Barnes 2018 - "Буквы"

“Здравствуйте, дорогие мама и Ребекка.  
Я жив, здоров, не ранен.  
Прошу, передайте мелкому моё письмо.  
  
Здравствуй, Стив.  
  
 **Я** , наверное, ясновидящий, раз не хотел чтобы ты ехал.  
  
 **Л** аскового итальянского ветра нет и в помине. Холодно.  
 **Ю** рген, конечно, скалит зубы, врёт про норвежские корни, но мы то знаем.  
 **Б** удет, как и все, жаться ночью к другим в поисках тепла.  
 **Л** егко не будет, Стиви, никому из нас. Все пишут одно и тоже. Клянутся вернуться.  
 **Ю** велирно обходят новости о потерях.  
  
 **Т** ы главное верь в меня, Стиви, и жди.  
 **Е** сли и ты перестанешь верить, то всё полетит к чертям.  
 **Б** удь сильным, Стиви.  
 **Я**  воюю и за тебя, знай это.  
  
Баки”  
  
  
“Здравствуйте, дорогие мама и Ребекка.  
Я жив, здоров, не ранен.  
Прошу, передайте мелкому моё письмо.  
  
Здравствуй.  
  
 **М** ножество наших полегло. Иногда кажется, что слишком много.  
 **Н** екому скоро станет воевать, некому и не за что, Стиви.  
 **Е** сли бы я мог, всё бы бросил и вернулся, но тогда кто защитит тебя, мелкий?  
  
 **Т** ы, наверное, шатаешься по призывным пунктам, пытаешь удачу?  
 **Е** сть в тебе эта упёртость, которую я ненавижу, она тебя погубит.  
 **Б** ьёшься с собой за себя же и ещё сюда рвёшься, чтобы слечь от первой пули.  
 **Я**  боюсь только, что “удача” найдёт тебя и там, в Бруклине.  
  
 **Н** е суй голову в петлю, пока я здесь, умоляю.  
 **Е** сть много других достойных дел, посвяти себя им.  
  
 **Х** очешь воевать - рисуй агитки, не надо тебе сюда, не пачкайся.  
 **В** они, грязи, крови полно везде, поверь на слово.  
 **А**  ты художник.  
 **Т** вори лучше, сделай мир хоть немного светлее.  
 **А** ртиллерийские залпы не похожи на музыку с Кони Айленд.  
 **Е** сть ведь что-то важнее чужих идеалов чужой войны.  
 **Т** ебе есть ради чего жить, Стиви.  
  
Баки.”  
  
  
“Здравствуйте, дорогие мама и Ребекка.  
Я жив, здоров, не ранен.  
Прошу, передайте мелкому моё письмо.  
  
Здравствуй, Стиви.  
  
 **Я** снее с каждым днём понимаю, мы не вернёмся.  
  
 **Н** екого будет возвращать. Нас выжжет этой войной до самого нутра.  
 **Е** сли не найдёт пуля. Стиви, поклянись, что ты бросишь это!  
  
 **У** моляю, Стиви! Тебя либо посадят, либо...  
 **М** не страшно думать, что кто-то тебе позволит встать в строй и...  
 **Р** азумом понимаю, что ты сам всё осознаёшь, но я-то тебя знаю.  
 **У** спокоить тебя невозможно, да?  
  
Баки”  
  
  
“Здравствуйте, дорогие мама и Ребекка.  
Я жив, здоров, не ранен.  
Прошу, передайте мелкому моё письмо.  
  
Здравствуй, Стиви.  
  
 **С** колько писем тебе ушло, а в ответ тишина. Ты молчишь, и это пугает сильнее войны.  
 **К** ак ты там?  
 **У** спокой меня, дай хоть немного веры, что тебе не проломили голову где-нибудь в подворотне.  
 **Ч** тобы я смог уйти из лагеря, не выискивая тебя среди новичков.  
 **А** декватно реагировать на письма сестёр и не ждать страшного.  
 **Ю** ргена убили, Стив.  
  
Баки”  
  
  
“Мистер и миссис Барнс.  
Ваш сын Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, сержант 107го пехотного полка, личный номер 32557, погиб или пропал без вести на территории Италии…”


End file.
